Pale Green Moon
by Trunksblue
Summary: AU Bruce Wayne is kidnapped so for help Terry goes back in time to an Alternate dimension. The only thing is there's something different about the Batman he finds there... This one carries a gun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Beyond or any other form of Bats.

-----

His icy blue eyes stayed fixed on the blood soaked ground underneath him. The pearls from his mother's beautiful necklace laid scattered about, the string barely visible amongst it all. Sirens from the approaching squad cars then their lights prick the corners of his mind and slowly digest.

 This isn't right.

A hand rested on his shoulder and the tears finally came. Holding back a sob he broke free of the hold on his shoulders and ran; ran away from the flashing lights and as far away from the awful red stained ground. 

 After an hour of endless running, he stumbled and fell over his own two feet and tumbled to the ground scratching up his arms and knees pretty good. Crying out in pain as another wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, he pulled himself into a sitting position and sobbed.

 "Young Master?" A voice almost as soothing as his father's had been, called to him worriedly, "Master Bruce?"

He was suddenly in safe arms, "What ever is the matter Master Bruce?"

 Bruce looked up at Alfred with swollen red eyes and found that he couldn't speak; the sound of the gun firing over and over again echoed in his mind and he clamed up.

-----

((Thirteen Years Later, Year One))

After so many trials and errors it was finally time. He would strike fear in the hearts of criminals and he would put an end to crime in Gotham City, he would be the Batman.

 "I wish you would reconsider Master Bruce." Alfred pleaded with him one last time as Bruce pulled on his mask and slowly made his way to the Batmobile.

He shook his head and climbed into the car and started the engine, "Very well then sir, just be careful." Alfred frowned and sighed softly as the car roared out of the cave, "Please be careful."

-----

Perched atop a crumbling building, Batman watched the city below waiting for something out of place to happen. He stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps and stood up turning to the individual behind him. A mask and costume similar to his own stared back at him, the only difference was that this 'person' didn't have a cape and his mask covered his whole face. Batman scowled and glared at the chest of the man, a red bat mocked him.

 "Batman," The other man blinked then shook his head, "Look I don't have much time to explain, but you need to come with me I need your help."

Batman folded his arms over his chest and shook his head stubbornly.

 "Look, my name is Terry McGinnis and I'm from the future. I need you to come back with me to the future and help me," After another hesitation from Batman, Terry sighed exasperatedly, "Look, you've been kidnapped… or Batnapped… or whatever you wanna call it, in my time and you're the only person I know that can help me get you back…" Terry paused throwing his head back, "This is so lame. Please Bruce, ya gotta help me."

Batman stared scrutinizingly at Terry then finally nodded in agreement. Terry let out a sigh of relief; this had been an extremely long week for him.

-----

Bruce glanced around the cave slightly amazed that after all these years it remained looking the same, except for the extra costumes.

Terry was at the computer typing something rather quickly, he paused then looked up at Bruce, "I've been trying to crack your password for the past week, I need it to be able to get into Arkham's files."

 Bruce walked up to the keyboard and pushed in the numbers 91939 and pressed enter. The screen bleeped and a new screen came up showing the complete layout of Arkham asylum.

 Terry blinked a few times then ran his hand through his hair, "Thanks." He mumbled leaning back over the keyboard and pressed a few buttons.

One of the asylum's rooms lit up and enlarged, "This is where they took Bru… you," Bruce nodded, Terry frowned slightly, "You don't talk do you?" He hadn't even noticed it until now, but the man hadn't said a word since he met him back in his dimension.

 Bruce shook his head and turned away fixing his attention on something else.

Sighing, Terry turned back to the computer, "This is going to be hard."

-----

A/N: Soo… what do ya all think? Please review and tell me!  


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Sherry, android181, terrawolf, and wolvies gal 1 for the reviews!!

------

"They call themselves the Jokerz and their headquarters is in the old Arkham asylum," Terry gestured towards the screen as he explained, "They've got Mr. Wayne in this room here, I've been scouting out the area for weeks but can't find a way in passed everyone."

Bruce frowned leaning over Terry's shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen, he pointed to the front door and leaned back.

Terry shook his head, "They've got two guards at every entrance, you know the large half rhino half man freaks," Bruce shot Terry a blank look, "Oh right… not your time." Terry mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Bruce pushed Terry out of his chair and sat down ignoring his indignant yelp when he caught himself, "You could've just- aw hell, who am I kidding?" He folded his arms over his chest and watched as Bruce went through file after file on the computer searching, and then he suddenly stopped and stood up retreating back into the cave.

Terry blinked and turned to the computer screen the name 'Joker' was written in large letters above a picture of a pale grinning man with green hair.

"How come I've never seen this?" He muttered reading over the text, "Lived in Arkham till he died at the age of 82 huh? The Jokerz idol no doubt."

-----

Arkham. In its youth it had been a large creepy building hardly visited by anyone who didn't belong there. Now, several odd years later, it was still a large creepy building only a little more run down and dusty. Both Batmen stood before it lurking in the shadows on the perimeter. A large deformed muscular man passed by without even seeing them as he patrolled his part of the ancient asylum.

Terry glanced over to Bruce finding him gone, "Shit!" He hissed finding Bruce now standing on the partially caved in roof, cape billowing out in the wind like some kind of twisted shadow of the night.

Then he was gone. Terry blinked in bewilderment, had Bruce really been like this all those years ago? It was hard to imagine the man who's footsteps he was following that young.

Bruce melded with the shadows keeping out of view; it was only moments later that he found the heavily guarded door his future self was behind. Pulling out an exploding batarang, he chucked it at the furthest wall away from the door leading the guards away. Quickly he raced to the door and tried the knob, 'Not locked,' He thought hesitating briefly, 'A trap?' He slowly pushed open the door finding another guard and an old man sitting in a chair.

"Who the hell are you?" The guard snorted his beady eyes glowing red.

Batman stepped into the room letting the door close, 'This must be one of those half rhino half man people Terry was talking about.'

The rhino man lifted his gun and began shooting at Batman clumsily missing every time. A well aimed batarang knocked the gun out of the man's hand and left him clutching his wrist in pain.

"-the hell?" The man grunted then stumbled backwards as his nose spurted out blood, "You're not like the other bat!" The man gasped backing away from Batman as he slowly stalked up to him.

Bruce watched the fight with mild interest; this man was obviously not Terry he fought differently… The rhino man had gained a second wind and was once again fighting back landing a punch every now and then. Bruce's eyes widened suddenly, he recognized that costume, it was his original one! A loud crack echoed around the room and the rhino man fell face first onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Batman stood up straight and turned to Bruce.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked narrowing his eyes as he stood up using the aid of the chair's arm.

Gunfire cackled outside the door suddenly and both men's eyes flew to the door as it was swung open and slammed shut. Terry locked the door with the gun that the rhino man had been using before turning to face Bruce and Batman.

"McGinnis." Bruce growled and Terry smirked slightly.

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps cut through the air followed by the door shaking and a loud crash!

Terry stepped away from the door, "I think that's our queue to go." He said looking around spotting a hole in the ceiling.

----

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you D.E. Lewis, MsJadey, girl gambit, Sherry, and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had a bit of writers' block. 

---------

Getting back to the cave had been easy, a bit too easy for the likes of everyone currently in the batcave. Bruce had taken the opportunity to take a shower while Terry and Wayne talked. Pulling off his cowl, he glared at himself in the mirror's reflection. After a moment of silent brooding he carefully pulled out the small pistol he kept strapped to the inside of his leg. He examined it, unloaded it, and then sat it down on the counter.

 "You brought him here why!?" Wayne snapped.

 Terry frowned, "Look, I needed help," He shrugged tossing his cowl into his backpack, "I needed someone who knew a little about who we're up against."

 "That version of me hasn't even met the Joker yet!" Wayne hissed angrily.

 "It's shway, he can go back after he helps us take care of this Joker guy… then he'll have had some practice for when he _does _meet him."  

Wayne glared at him, but Terry continued before he could speak, "Were you mute when you were younger?"

 "No." Wayne furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

 "Well uh…"

 "Terry…" Wayne growled over the screeching bats flying overhead.

Terry shrugged, "'cause the you I brought here is."

 Bruce stepped out of a side room dressed in civilian clothes minus socks and shoes. Wayne's eyes slid over to him and frowned looking the younger man over.

 "You're mute?" Wayne asked turning to face Bruce.

Bruce frowned slightly then nodded.

 "You know how many things you could might have screwed up bringing him here!?" Wayne shouted at Terry tossing a glare at the younger version of himself.

Terry blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to speak when the computer screen flickered on. All eyes turned to the screen as the face of an insane looking clown appeared.

 "Helloooo Brucie! Bet you didn't expect to see me again!" The voice screeched and cackled in laughter.

 "Joker." Wayne growled straightening up the best he could.

The Joker grinned showing his yellow teeth, "Oh, but what's this? A younger Brucie? How'd you get this one?"

 "Enough with the games Joker, What do you want?" Wayne scowled.

Terry glanced over at Bruce who was looking just as angry, 'Why would he be angry too…?'

  "Can't a fellow just drop in and say 'hi'?" The Joker asked feigning hurt.

 "Not when they've been dead for the past twenty years." Wayne growled, his grip on his cane tightening turning his knuckles white.

The Joker grinned again, "Oh that's right! I forgot about that! Clumsy me." He cackled running a gloved hand through his green hair.

No one said a word, the Joker frowned, "Ooh, tough crowd. I guess it is about time that I tell you what I'm up too… but not right now."

Wayne's jaw clenched in fury, "What are you up too?"

 "You have to play the game."

 "I'm not going to play any games with you Joker."

The Joker pouted, "Oh you're no fun. Maybe your boy scouts there will play. You see… when you were all out of the 'Batcave' I had a few of my men rig it up." An evil grin spread across his face as he held up a remote, "When I press this small little button the cave will be filled with laughing gas in mere seconds. Think your heart can take it Brucie?"

 "You wouldn't." Wayne growled stepping forward.

 "Oh wouldn't I?" The Joker laughed pressing the button, "Hurry up Batbrain! You have ten seconds to get yourself and the old man outside!"

A white cloud suddenly began filling the room.

 Terry jumped grabbing onto Wayne's arm, "Come on Bruce!" He shouted dragging the old man towards the door.

Wayne yanked his arm out of Terry's grip, "Let go of me!" He snapped glaring at Terry.

But Terry wasn't listening; Terry's eyes were on Bruce trying to open the door.

 "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you," The Joker's annoying voice rang throughout the cave, "All the doors are locked too."

----

A/N: Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you Sherry and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews!! ;)

-----

 "Hold your breath!" Wayne shouted, his voice deep and strained from going up the stairs.

Terry gasped in a breath and shoved Bruce away from the door and thrust his shoulder against it. Joker's laughter echoed throughout the cave mockingly startling the bats. Bruce growled quietly and made a break for the computer, 'I hope this works.'

 "What are you doing!?" The Joker screeched as Bruce pressed several buttons opening up the mansion's security and unlocked all the doors, "No! You can't do that!"

Terry ran into the door again and screamed falling forward when it slid open. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Wayne inside the mansion before running back into the cave for Bruce. Bruce glared at the Joker resisting the sudden urge to laugh; he pressed the off button and collapsed to the ground in hysterics.

 Terry bit his lip drawing blood; his lungs were starting to burn for air, he let a little escape as he picked Bruce up. Bruce struggled in his arms gasping for breath. The bats above were screeching horribly as they made their escape from a small hole in the ceiling.

 "Put him on the couch." Wayne instructed pushing the cave's door shut, as Terry emerged gasping for air.

 Terry did as he was told, "This is crazy." He panted wiping blood from his lip.

Bruce flipped onto his side grasping his sides as he laughed, tears of mirth streaming down his flushed cheeks.

 Wayne approached him and scowled, "Damn it. McGinnis go see if there's a green vial in the drawer over there." He ordered leaning heavily on his cane.

Terry pulled open the drawer accidentally pulling it off its tracks and dumping the contents all over the floor.

 "Sorry!" He exclaimed tossing pens and things back into the drawer until he came across the green vial, "Found it!" He smiled holding it up.

Wayne grit his teeth together in frustration, "Bring it here and pour it into his mouth!" He shouted over Bruce's laughter.

 "Okay, okay, chill." Terry grabbed Bruce's face and forced his mouth open pouring the liquid down his throat.

Bruce choked on it and leaned forward coughing and laughing.

 "How long till it works?" Terry asked backing away.

 "Any minute now." Wayne grunted watching Bruce inhale deeply and lean back wiping the tears from his cheeks.

He looked up at the two with bloodshot eyes and frowned climbing to his feet.

 "You have met the Joker before, haven't you?" Wayne asked narrowing his eyes; he hadn't missed the look Bruce had given the crazed man.

A slight nod of the head was all Wayne got in answer; he scowled, "How?" Bruce frowned looking away, "Talk to me."

 "Bruce he's mute…" Terry cut in hesitantly.

Wayne shot him a glare, "That doesn't me he can't talk, it means he just _won't_." He turned his glare to Bruce.

 _Laughter, insanely evil laughter._

Bruce returned the glare.

  _The pearls from his mother's beautiful necklace lay scattered about in a pool of blood. _

 "K-" He cleared his throat, "K…iller…" Thirteen years of not talking had done its toll, "P…are…nts…" His voice came out strained and airy.

 _"See ya around kid…"_

He coughed and swallowed thickly and Wayne turned and walked away.

Terry watched the man leave a bit baffled, "Shouldn't we be leaving? I mean… we _were _almost just killed in the 'cave!"

Wayne ignored him disappearing into the kitchen, Bruce sighed sitting down onto the couch. Terry glanced down at him then followed after Wayne.

----

A/N: Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you Girl Gambit, Sherry, and Princess P for the reviews! .

A/N#2: I'm sorry this took FOREVER to write, and the whole hiatus thing… but now I'm back … yay! Lol.  

In The Return of the Joker, none of that, besides what happened to Tim, happened. Got that? The Joker doesn't possess Tim, although that would make this story a whole lot easier to write… but no, I must make this hard on myself! Lol.   

-----

McGinnis was right, for once. They _should _probably leave soon. The smell of the Joker's laughing gas had reached the kitchen and was making Wayne nauseated. He leaned against the counter reeling in his thoughts.

 "Bruce?" Terry called out walking into the kitchen.

Wayne scowled tearing himself away from his thoughts, "What is it McGinnis?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

 Terry folded his arms over his chest, "There are so many questions I want to ask you right now, but I think we should leave first."

 Wayne nodded then walked towards the door, "Go grab the costumes." He grunted vanishing from the room.

A look of confusion washed over Terry's face followed by disbelief, "But the… laughing gas…" He frowned staring at the door.

 "Now!" He heard shouted from the other room.

Sighing heavily he headed for the entrance to the cave to retrieve his backpack and Bat-suite.

Wayne walked into the living room finding Bruce looking at a picture of his late parents.

  "You're different."

Bruce set the picture back down and turned around.

 "Something about you isn't right," Wayne rasped glaring at his younger self, "You're Batman but you play differently."

 "Same… you…" Bruce whispered his vocal cords still weak from lack of use.

Wayne shook his head, "No, there's something else."

 "Uh Bruce?" Terry entered the room holding his backpack and something else.

 "What?" Wayne growled turning to Terry, his eyes widened slightly, "Where'd you get that?"

Terry looked up at Bruce and frowned holding the gun like one would a venomous snake, "Is this yours?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Bruce snorted grabbing the gun and flipped open the chamber showing it empty.

Wayne narrowed his eyes, "Get rid of it," He growled, "Now."

 "No." Bruce shook his head and shoved the gun into his pocket.

Terry glanced between the two men then at the younger Bruce, "Look," He started his lips twitching down into a frown, "I'm guessing that things in your dimension were a bit… different," He glanced over at Wayne then back, "But here, no guns. Got it?"

 Bruce snorted softly then nodded, "How…fight? M..acGy…verisms?" He asked smirking slightly.

A look of pure confusion washed over Terry's face, "Wha-?"

 "Way before your time kid." Wayne shook his head, "Let's get out of here." He said grabbing his cane and began to head for the door.

 Terry picked up his backpack that had been dropped to the floor earlier, "Where are we going to go?" He asked shoving the Bat-suit inside the bag.

 "Barbara's place." Wayne grunted simply walking out the front door.

Terry raised an eyebrow then turned to Bruce, "Uhm… Shway." He shrugged running out the door after him.

-----

 "Wait," Barb shook her head, "Start over." She glanced over to Bruce standing in the doorway and blinked a few more times.

Wayne scowled, "Barb…" He growled becoming agitated.

 "I know, I know. After all we've been through this shouldn't be weird. But it's a little to much to handle, I mean the Joker's back and…" She nodded towards Bruce, "Tim's out of the question… have you thought about giving Dick a call? He might be able too-"

 "Absolutely not." Wayne interrupted, "I will not involve him in this."

 "Why not Bruce? We _do _need a place to stay with your doppelganger here," Terry cut in thrusting a thumb towards Bruce, "And we can't go to my place. Mom would freak."

Wayne glared at Terry, "No." He growled.

 "I don't think you have any choice Bruce. You haven't talked to Dick in ages, maybe it's about time?" Barb suggested smiling slightly.

Wayne shook his head, "I don't think-"

 "Quit being so stubborn! You have no where else to go!" Barb interrupted; sometimes Bruce could be so pigheaded.

After a moment of silence Wayne finally nodded in agreement, "Give me the phone."

----

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. .

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know! This took a LONG time getting out. But since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I just kinda slacked off… Other ideas came up as well. (Check out 'Misery' and 'Never Again')  

-----

Dick Grayson had seen many things in his life as Nightwing, after quitting he never thought he'd see the old man again, ever since their fight that is. Well he knew he'd probably see Bruce again, like on the streets or something, but not standing on the door step of his cramped little apartment. But what startled him even further was the man with him; he looked exactly like Bruce had all those years ago. His eyes went back and forth between the other man and Bruce then to Terry, Terry laughed nervously.

  "Hello Dick." Wayne grumbled trying not to lean so much on his cane and straighten his shoulders.

 Dick blinked and held the door open allowing the three to enter, "What brings you here Bruce?" He asked trying for the moment to ignore the other man.

 "The Joker's back." Wayne replied bluntly and Dick froze once again, 'why the hell wouldn't the Joker be back?' He thought closing the door, 'there's a clone of Bruce standing in my living room right now... so why not?'

 He turned to the older man, "But he's dead, you killed him." But things were never that simple, no not with Batman and his group of enemies that just seemed to pop up from time to time.

 Even if they were dead.

Terry glanced over at Wayne and opened his mouth to speak then decided against it and instead sat down on the ugly gray couch. Bruce followed suit sitting down next to him watching his future self and Dick converse uncomfortably.

 Wayne scowled, "So I thought." He grumbled.

Dick walked through the small apartment into the kitchen, "Okay, so if he is still alive wouldn't that make him… your age?" He smirked slightly, "And what trouble can a man that age do? Coffee?" He held up an empty mug.

 Wayne narrowed his eyes, "No." He growled then sat down on the surprisingly comfortable lumpy lazy boy.

Both Terry and Bruce shook their heads at the offer; Dick shrugged and mixed in several tablespoons of sugar into his mug of steaming hot coffee before walking back into the living room.

 He took a sip, "So…" He frowned slightly, he knew Bruce wouldn't explain the reason there was another… him in the room, "Who's that?" He asked pointing to Bruce's doppelganger.

Wayne glared at Terry who smiled meekly, "Ask him."

 Dick raised his eyebrows and Terry rolled his eyes, sadistic son of a-, "It's Bruce, I brought him back from the past," Terry folded his arms over his chest, "to help save Mr. Wayne."

 If Dick wasn't confused before he was now, "Save Mr. Wayne?" He glanced over at Wayne, "_You _needed to be saved?" He had officially heard everything there had to be heard.

 Wayne, back to scowling opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dick shaking his head in confusion, "Wait, wait… _How _is the Joker still alive again?" He eyed Bruce skeptically, "He from your dimension maybe? Or is he-"

 "Bruce! That's it!" Terry blurted out jumping to his feet, "Why didn't we see it before?"

Dick looked between the older man and Terry, "Wha-?"

 "But… how?" Bruce rasped out and Dick turned to him with wide eyes.

No, _now_ he's heard everything.

 "Well if Terry did it." Wayne grumbled tapping his fingers on the side of his cane.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, for Dick anyways. He took another sip of his coffee watching the group, then another thought came to mind, "So why are you here instead of figuring this out at the mansion?"

Terry and Bruce glanced over at Wayne, Dick blinked and turned to the older man and raised an eyebrow. Wayne sighed slowly, Dick wasn't sure he wanted to hear this or not.

-------

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you Princess P, Bumpkin, and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! :-D

Older Bruce Wayne will be called Wayne, or Mr. Wayne when Terry talks to him.

Younger Bruce Wayne will be called Bruce. Hopes this clears up some confusion.

-----

 "That's it, huh?" Dick raised his graying black eyebrows as he took a sip of the now cold coffee in his hands.

He frowned and set the mug down beside him on the counter he had taken a seat on as Terry told him the story behind why they were there.

 "I didn't think that the Joke was smart enough to do something like time travel." Dick mused and Bruce scowled then stood up from the couch and stalked off to the other side of the room to glare out the window.

Dick blinked in surprise, "What's his story?" He asked looking between Wayne and Terry, Terry had conveniently left out the part where the younger Bruce came into the picture. He knew that Wayne had been kidnapped, Terry went back in time and through dimensions getting Bruce, they saved Wayne, and the mansion was attacked, but he never said how Bruce knew the Joker. Judging by his earlier reaction, Dick knew that he did.

Terry glanced over at Bruce then back to Dick, "The Joker killed his parents." He frowned slightly.

"Wait… what?" Dick looked to Wayne in confusion, "The Joker didn't kill _your_ parents." He had found out the hard way how Wayne's parents were killed, after Tim ran his mouth off one day…

Wayne scowled, "We're not the same person." He bit out throwing a glare at the younger man's back before he turned back to Dick, "We'll be out of here in the morning."

Dick nodded solemnly becoming lost in thought.

Terry stood up slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "I should get home. I'll come by in the morning." After a nod of affirmative from Wayne, he walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him with a 'click'.

Dick suddenly felt outnumbered; he glanced between the two Bruces and jumped down from the counter.

 "Uh Bruce," He said looking to the older man, both men turned to him and he blinked feeling awkward, "There's an extra room at the end of the hall… with a couch…." He paused then pointed to the couch, "And there's a couch…" He said slowly trying to think the situation through; he was relieved when Wayne waved him off as he climbed to his feet.

 "Go to bed Dick." He grumbled leaning against his cane for a moment.

Dick hesitated briefly then nodded, "Good night… guys." He winced slightly then retreated to his quarters.

 Wayne's eyes, although they could be soft and full of life, were now bitter and cold as he watched Dick's door close. He then turned to Bruce who was watching him intently, 'I know what he's thinking,' Wayne thought, 'Is that what I'm really going to turn into?' "Yes." He grumbled looking away from his younger self that now had a look of confusion washing over his face.

 "…What?" Bruce rasped ignoring the pain it was bringing his vocal cords.

Wayne shook his head, "Never mind. You get the couch."  

As he followed his older self into the bedroom, Bruce couldn't help but hope that he didn't become crazy like that.

-----

 "Terry? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

According to the clock on the wall, a little after one A.M, "I know mom, but things came up. Mr. Wayne's house was burglarized and I had to help clean up." It wasn't a complete lie, but then again he wasn't about to tell the truth.

 'Yea mom sorry, you see Mr. Wayne had been kidnapped by this guy, the Joker, who was thought to be dead for quite some time now.  So I went back in time and brought a younger version of Bruce back to help, and he did but then the mansion had been taken over by The Joker and we all nearly died. But don't worry mom 'cause I'm Batman and so is Bruce so we're going to get this guy and send him back to his own dimension where he belongs.' Yea that would work real well, he could just see her face after that story.

He turned his focus back to her, her eyes had widened slightly, "Oh, is everyone okay?"

Terry nodded inching his way to his room, "Yea, everyone's fine," Except for Bruce's crazy doppelganger, "Look mom I'm beat and I have to get up early tomorrow to help out more…"

She nodded understandingly, "Well… if there's anything I can do?"

 "No, it's okay." He smiled reassuringly to her before slipping into his room and closed the door.

His breath came out in a long sigh as he dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it, the bag rolled to a stop half way under his bed and came open spilling the two bat costumes out onto the floor.

 "Damn." He sighed picking them back up and putting them away before crashing onto his bed.

----

A/N: Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you Comics Girl and Bumpkin for the reviews! I made sure this chapter was longer than the others; I'll keep adding to them and make them longer. I have a tendency to write short chapters, sorry. . Also I'd like to let everyone know I have nooo clue where the first half of this chapter came from. The cat in it is based off my cat Boots. Eh heh heh… :-D

The ugly gray couch that had been comfortable to sit on was not as comfortable to sleep on, as Bruce was finding out. Frowning, he tossed the white blanket he had been given onto the floor and turned over onto his side, he then flopped back over onto his back then his other side. After another fitful fifteen minutes he sat up and climbed off the couch giving it a good kick and glare thinking it'd make him feel better.

It didn't.

If Terry hadn't taken his Bat-suit he figured he'd be swinging through the air and scaling the buildings looking for crime, someone to take his frustrations out on. Silently he sauntered over to the window and peered outside at the dark sky, no stars lit up the purplish black sky tonight.

 "Meow?"

Startled, Bruce whirled around on his heel coming face-to-face with- nothing. He looked down finding a little gray cat staring up at him with large yellow eyes. It's tail shivered at the base as it back up staring at him, it cried again and rubbed against his legs. Raising an eyebrow, Bruce squatted down to the cat's level and reached out a hand when it jumped back. Cautiously it crept back up to him and rubbed its head against his hand and purred. After a few minutes the cat darted away back into the shadows, Bruce sighed and stood up glancing back out the window.

 "Me-a-ow?"

He looked back down at the cat once again standing before him; this time it carried a green rubber snake in its mouth. It cried again and dropped the snake at his feet and stared up at him expectantly. He reached down and picked up the snake, it dangled from his hands and the cat paced in front of him excitedly.

 "Crazy cat." He muttered tossing the snake away, he watched with mild amusement when the cat ran after the object and brought it back with another 'mew?"

This game of fetch carried on for awhile till Bruce finally got tired and laid back down on the couch, not a moment later did he hear the cat cry next to him head as it stared up at him from the floor. He glared at it and turned over on his side facing his back to it. Just on the edge of sleep, he was startled awake by a sudden increase of weight on his shoulder and a plastic snake dropped on his face.

Elsewhere, a few hours later, Terry rolled over slamming his hand on the screeching alarm clock. Beautiful silence soon filled the room and he sat up running a hand through his hair. He groggily brushed his teeth and hair in the bathroom then got dressed and grabbed his backpack out from under his bed. Running into the kitchen he grabbed a packet of Pop-tarts and dashed out the door before either his mom or Matt had a chance to say a word.

 The walk down to the bus stop gave him a chance to think things over. Why would the Joker go _forward _in time instead of _backwards_? It'd make more since the other way around; he could then kill off Bruce Wayne as a kid and then be normal in the future. Since it was a well-known fact that Batman was the one who had 'created' the Joker by accidentally pushing him, or something, into a vat of chemicals.

 Reaching the bus stop, Terry pulled off his backpack and let it drop to his feet, 'the man was crazy, everyone knew that too. But what was his reason to-' His thoughts trailed off as a group of eight Jokerz approached him with stupid grins plaster to their ugly faces.

 "What ch'ya got in the bag?" One of them, a tall skinny guy presumably the leader, pulled out a knife and twirled in his hand.

Terry eyed the blade blankly then looked up at the Jokerz face, "None of your business." He picked up the bag and slung it on over his shoulder.

 "Give it to us or we'll slag ya." Another kid, a large macho looking boy stepped forward swinging a thick metal chain.

 "Ya, we were sent here by orders from the top." A short dopey kid added in a high irritably annoying voice, he held a knife of his own and didn't look the least bit nervous or frightened to use it.

Terry's eyes scanned across the group, "Okay," He nodded smirking slightly, "I can take you all on." Now he had forgotten the small little bit about the bat-suit and how it absorbed most of the impact from an attack. He managed to take down two of the Jokerz rather quickly, he turned and dodged a punch from the leader and was hit by the chain across his back. Gritting his teeth in pain, Terry dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of a bat that slammed into the cement where his head would have been. He jumped to his feet and lunged after a Joker without a weapon and tackled him to the ground. The Joker's head slammed against the cement and he cried out in pain as he clawed at Terry's face. Terry, occupied with the Joker on the ground was an open target for the other five Jokerz. He twisted and caught the leader's arm before the boy had the chance to stab him, but he didn't have time to dodge the blow to the head by the bat.

 His head pounding and ears ringing, Terry scrambled to his feet swiping at the trickle of blood running down the side of his face. The Jokerz cackled and laughed slowly cornering him against a building. Terry glanced around finding no way out, and then a loud 'crack' echoed throughout the air. No sooner had they heard it did the Jokerz leader's head explode and bits of brain and gore sprayed everywhere.  

A/N: Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you Comics girl and Bumpkin for the reviews! ::Hands out cookies!::

It's odd how everyone's cats play fetch. O.o Lol. I painted my black and white cat, Oreo, orange today (With food coloring). She didn't like that too much. I guess blue's her color. (The color she used to be...)

Terry glanced around finding no way out, and then a loud 'crack' echoed throughout the air. No sooner had they heard it did the Jokerz leader's head explode and bits of brain and gore sprayed everywhere. Everyone stood in stunned silence staring at the headless body as it slumped forward falling onto the pavement. Crimson red blood oozed out the back of the Jokerz backless head and pooled around the body, sharply contrasting it against the white sidewalk.

Terry, along with several other Jokerz face's were splattered with blood as they gaped at the corpse lying on the ground.

"Oh man." One of the Jokerz gasped backing away as he wiped blood from his face; the others followed him then broke out into a run disappearing around the corner.

Terry let out the breath he had been holding and looked up in time to see Bruce lower the smoking gun. The man looked tired as though he hadn't gotten any sleep, dark circles outlined his eyes making them seem even bluer than they were. He shoved the gun in the waistband of his pants and turned his gaze onto Terry.

Terry closed his gaping mouth and blinked, "Why," He swallowed and tried again, "You…" He stuttered still in shock from what he'd just witnessed.

Bruce tilted his head to the side and grunted, "Come on." He turned without missing a beat and began walking in the direction he had just come from.

'My God,' Terry thought with a shudder, 'I brought back a killer.' He hesitantly followed behind Bruce at a safe distance.

_ '-body found at the-' _Wayne turned away from the T.V as he accepted the cup of coffee offered to him by Dick, _'The young man had been shot in the head by an old model gun-' _

"What's going on?" Dick asked sitting down on the couch holding his own mug of coffee.

Wayne took a sip of his coffee, "A Jokerz kid got shot." He said after swallowing the hot liquid.

Dick made a small noise as he took a large drink of his coffee; he stuck his tongue out and stood up, "Ow, hot!" He hissed fanning his tongue with his free hand.

Wayne watched him blankly for a moment before turning back to the T.V, "Terry should be here soon." He said lowering his mouth onto the rim of his mug.

The door swung open and Bruce walked in with Terry following slowly behind, he looked to be slightly dazed and worried. Dick glanced at Terry then at Wayne questioningly; "How-" He started then shook his head, "Right… Batman…" He rolled his eyes turning his attention back to Terry who hadn't moved from the doorway. Bruce walked over to the window and looked out broodingly.

"What's on your face? You get into a fight?" Dick asked motioning towards several streaks of blood on Terry's cheek, Terry blinked and lifted his hand to his cheek smudging some of the splattered blood.

He swallowed, "Yea, a group of Jokerz ambushed me." This caught Wayne's attention, Terry pulled his hand away and stared at the drying blood on his fingertips.

"What they cut you with?" Dick asked setting his mug down on the counter as he walked into the kitchen to get Terry a paper towel.

"His fingernails." He answered back numbly, Dick walked back into the living room and handed him the paper towel.

He frowned slightly inspecting the wounds and blood on Terry's face, "Looks like it splattered a bit…" He mumbled then stepped back.

Wayne stood up with the aid of his cane and approached Terry with narrowed eyes, "What happened?" He growled stopping just before Terry and glanced back at Bruce.

There was moment of silence as Terry wiped off his face, Bruce scowled out the window at the darkening sky as black clouds approached. Terry fisted the towel and sighed, "They were gonna slag me if it wasn't for… uh… Bruce." He motioned towards Bruce standing at the window watching droplets of rain hit the glass.

Wayne's scowl deepened, "You shot that kid?" He growled turning to Bruce, "How could you-"

"Shut up old man!" Bruce snapped turning on his heel, "He was just a hood."

Dick and Terry gaped at Bruce with open mouths. Wayne snorted, he had seen many things including an alternate version of himself when he was still in the Justice League. He had even heard of another version of himself that wielded a machine gun and had an army because the outcome of World War II had gone to the Germans. But this, he had never expected something like this. An alternate version of himself killing someone in cold blood because, 'he was just a hood.' Sure the punk was attacking Terry, but Bruce hadn't done anything to try and stop the gang before shooting the one kid in the head.

He felt sick.

The look in Bruce's eyes was pure blood lust; he started for the door but was cut off by Terry, "Where do you think you're going?" Terry growled having snapped back to his senses.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I'm leaving." He rasped.

Wayne stepped next to Terry, "I don't think so. You're going back to your own time. Now."

Bruce's eyes flickered from Terry to Wayne, "No," He scowled pulling out his gun and aimed it at Wayne's head, "I'm not."

A/N: Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!

---

Bruce's eyes flickered from Terry to Wayne, "No," He scowled pulling out his gun and aimed it at Wayne's head, "I'm not."

Wayne, not at all fazed by having a gun aimed at his head, turned to Dick, "Was I this stupid at that age?" He raised an gray eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Sometimes." Dick said slowly as he worried for the old man's safety. Then he caught sight of it, the small black bat-a-rang in Wayne's left hand, maybe he wasn't as senile as he was beginning to think.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "Shut up." He growled letting his guard drop slightly. Wayne saw his opening and threw the bat-a-rang at Bruce's hand. The next events went tortuously slow for and Dick as they watched with wide eyes.

The gun went off.

Wayne fell to the ground.

And the whole room went silent.

"My God." Bruce gasped, his hand shaking and he dropped the gun to the ground. He hadn't expected it to be loaded; he had only pulled out the gun to use as a decoy so he could get out.

"Wayne!" Terry shouted dropping to his knees next to the old man.

Dick stood in shock watching blood pool around Wayne's still body. This wasn't happening, this _couldn't _be happening. Not to him, not to the original Batman! Terry was on his feet again and on Bruce in the blink of an eye, "You bastard!" He shouted attacking the man, "You freaking bastard! You shot him!!"

Bruce's head jerked to the side as Terry's fist connected to his jaw. His mind reeled and he felt numb, Terry punched his face again and he stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet. Dick grabbed Terry's arms before he could further his attack and pulled him back.

"Stop it!" He shouted wrestling Terry away from Bruce.

Bruce laid on his back, his lip and nose bleeding in slow steady stream. Terry spit at him and shouted some more as he struggled against Dick's hold.

"I should slag you!" He shouted spitting at Bruce again.

"McGinnis!" Wayne shouted weakly, "Shut… up." He coughed blood speckling his lips.

Terry froze then broke Dick's hold on his arms and knelt down next to Wayne, "You're gonna be okay." He looked up at Dick who had finally snapped out of his daze and began calling for an ambulance. Bruce, still lying on the ground, touched his lip and pulled his hand away finding his fingers covered in blood. 'Can I really be arrested for shooting myself?' The thought fluttered through his mind but didn't stick, he pulled himself upright finding Terry hovering over Wayne.

"Keep your eyes open Wayne." Terry pleaded holding his hands over the bullet wound in Wayne's stomach.

Wayne grimaced in pain, "I'll be alright McGinnis." He grunted squeezing his eyes shut, he had been in worse pain then this before. For God's sake, he had his back broken once and had to relearn how to walk again… but he had been younger then. Would his body now be able to withstand the strain of healing from a bullet wound? Fear suddenly hit him, for the first time in many years he was actually afraid of dying, how ever absurd it seemed.

"Wayne? Wayne!?" Terry's voice echoed in his head as though he was walking out of a tunnel.

He opened his eyes and blinked, he must have blacked out he figured as Terry sighed in relief.

"Barb and an ambulance are on the way." Dick said walking back in on the scene, "God Bruce…" He ran a hand through his hair he then turned to the younger man and glared at him, "Why-?"

Bruce shakily climbed to his feet, "It was an accident."

"Like Hell it was!" Dick growled, his hands clenching at his sides.

"You think I wanted to shoot… myself." Bruce winced slightly then shook his head, "I didn't even know it had another bullet in it." He touched his lip and scowled at the blood on his fingers.

"But you meant to kill that kid earlier today."

Bruce glanced over at Terry and Wayne then back to Dick, "They were going to kill Terry if I hadn't done anything."

"You're smarter than that." Wayne rasped his fists clenching at his sides.

Footsteps echoed out in the hallway, Terry and Dick looked to the door as it flung open and Barb ran in with two paramedics behind her, "What happened!" She shouted looking to Dick for answers.

Terry climbed to his feet and stumbled backwards, "Bruce's doppelganger…" Dick paused gaping at where Bruce had been standing earlier; the window was open and Terry's backpack missing from where he dropped it earlier.

---

A/N: Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The door swung open and a light flickered on spreading light throughout the once dark room. A man sat in a chair with his back to the door; a shadow fell across the floor and moved over to the chair spinning it around.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well lookit who it is! And he talks!" Joker grinned leaning back in his chair.

Ignoring the Joker's snide remark he continued angrily, "We had a deal."

The Joker spun around in his chair then stood up, "You were working too slow."

Bruce scowled clenching his fists at his sides, "I was almost there. Remember the plan?" He hissed, "I'm supposed to defeat you, and they send us back to our dimension not knowing that your time here was all a distraction for me to get the high-tech weaponry! But do you know what you did when you sent those Jokerz after Terry!?" He snapped.

Joker frowned, "You shot one of them…" He whined slightly then rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh well, there's always more." He laughed.

Bruce pulled out his gun and pulled back the hammer, "I shot the old man," He growled, Joker's eyes widened in surprise, "And don't think that I won't shoot you either," He pressed the barrel against the Joker's forehead, "Gonna cooperate now?"

Joker scowled, "What are you going to do now, Brucie? They're probably already out looking for you? Did you kill him?" A grin spread across the Joker's face as he sat back down in his chair and spun around.

"Shut up!" Bruce shouted putting the gun away, "No one's out looking for me, how would they explain it anyways? I have it covered," He began rummaging through Terry's bag, "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yessss," The clown nodded then grinned, "What do you have planned?" He raised an eyebrow as Bruce began putting on his bat costume; he paused at the cowl for a moment then put that on too.

"Just be here at five tomorrow night." He said in the 'Batman' voice as he turned for the door with Terry's bag in hand.

----

Terry sat with his head in his hands in the waiting room; Dick was sitting next to him flipping through a magazine not really looking at it but instead the clock on the wall.

"What time is it?" Terry asked not lifting his head; he had a massive migraine and couldn't stand to open his eyes because of the blinking light in the corner of the room. Barb had offered to get him some painkillers while she ran out to get some coffee but he declined, the medicine would just make him queasy instead.

Dick frowned slightly, "Two minutes since the last time you asked." He flipped another page then sighed toss the magazine aside.

Terry finally lifted his head keeping his eyes shut, "Something isn't right," He said rubbing his temples, "This isn't sitting well with me."

"I don't think it's sitting well with any of us." Barb said walking into the room holding two cups of coffee, she handed one to Dick and sat down across from the two men.

Terry open his eyes a bit, "That's not what I meant," He said softly his fingers still rubbing at his temples, "There's too many differences between the two Bruce's, what makes us think that the younger Bruce is still on our side? What if this is all some sort of…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"Conspiracy?" Dick raised an eyebrow taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee.

Barb set her cup down on the floor, "But didn't you go get the other Bruce?" Sure she knew Bruce was smart but the thought of him, even an alternate Bruce, planning something _that _detailed made her head spin.

"I did… Uhg I can't figure this out." Terry growled standing up, "I'm going outside for some air." He sighed leaving the room.

Barb looked to Dick and shook her head sadly, "Any word about Bruce?"

"Which one?"

Rolling her eyes, Barb pointed to the door leading to the operation room, "_That _Bruce." She would've smiled but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Oh," Dick blinked; he felt like he'd walked into a fog since that morning when Wayne had been shot, "They haven't said yet." A sigh escaped past his lips, "I'm too old for this."

Barb laughed wryly, "I can remember you saying that the first time Bruce had been shot."

"It doesn't get any easier."

The smile faded from Barb's lips, "Never does."

----

A/N: Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey? Where'd everybody go?

---

(Next day)

The air was heavy with humidity as Terry walked along the sidewalk away from the hospital, 'Looks like it's gonna rain soon.' He thought looking up at the clouds rolling in through the darkening sky. A dark figure swung by in the distance, 'Defiantly not Spiderman.' Terry scowled making a mental note of the direction the figure was going. He was going to need a Bat-suit before he could go after Bruce, but where to get one was the problem. Suddenly an idea came to him, the Bat-cave had an older model of the Bat-suit, actually, it was the original suit.

---

Wayne had made it out of surgery and was currently unconscious from the anesthesia, Dick and Barb sat by his bedside in silence. Dick was first to break the silence with a small sigh as he climbed to his feet and stretched a bit, "Want some coffee?" He offered Barb needing a cup himself.

She nodded slowly then turned to him her eyes slightly damp with unshed tears, "Maybe I'll go with you." She said softly standing up.

The sound of the heart monitor was beginning to get to her, "Wonder where Terry went." She said following Dick out into the hallway.

Dick shrugged glancing up at the clock mounted on the wall, "Probably went home for a nap." He said noting the time was close to five o'clock.

"I hope so, he looked like he needed it." Barb nodded, running a hand across her eyes.

---

As Terry had suspected, the Bat-cave was tightly locked up. It took him a few minutes longer than he had wanted to get inside, the place still smelled bitter from the laughing gas the Joker had released the other day. He scowled walking through the dimly lit cave to the light switch and flipped on the lights for the far wall where all the 'suits were kept. Slowly he walked back across the room and along the wall.

Batgirl

Robin

Nightwing

He froze when he came to the last costume.

Batman.

This was the site that had originally 'struck fear in the hearts of evil doers'. He was hesitant to open the case to actually _touch _the costume but he had too to actually put it on. The door was cool to the touch as he pulled it open, the white lifeless eyes stared back at him as he reached into the case and pulled the cowl into his hands.

"My Grandparents use to tell me about you," He whispered turning to the rest of the costume and pulled that out too, "Always thought of it as some kind of bed time story they'd tell my father but he never cared to tell me." Frowning he laid the costume down on the floor and stripped off his clothes and replaced them with the costume.

It was a little big on him but not noticeable, he stared at the cowl a bit longer before pulling it on and turned to look himself in the mirror.

"This is crazy." He whispered to himself starting off towards the bat-mobile, "…Just… crazy."

---

A bare light bulb swung back and forth in the dark creating an odd pattern of shadows on the walls. A tall pointy-eared shadow with white eyes stood in the back looking through a wooden box. He stopped and straightened up when he heard the soft sound of feet hitting the concrete floor.

"Well…" A semi deep voice hissed out in the shadows, "Look who it is."

His head jerked to the right toward the direction of the voice, he scowled and ducked just as a bat-a-rang aimed for his head sailed over him.

He straightened back up his scowl even deeper than before, "McGinnis." He growled his voice still gravely and a bit deeper than Wayne's.

"What are you doing here?" The voice taunted him and his head snapped to the left, "All alone in the dark. Kinda suspicious don't you think?"

Thinking fast was one thing Bruce was known for, "Don't want to draw a lot of attention," He grunted then kicked the wooden box with the side of his foot, "Especially from Joker."

Terry crouched down in the safety of a shadowed corner as the light swung his way, he moved quickly as soon as the shadows reappeared. "Right." He breathed darting behind a stack of boxes.

Bruce was beginning to tire of the game, "What do you take me for McGinnis? A criminal?" He smirked as the lights flipped on flooding the warehouse catching Terry off guard.

"Hello kiddies!" A voice screeched out then broke into an annoying fit of laughter.

Terry stood next to a stack of boxes all labeled 'Weaponry'. He gasped backing away careful to not turn his back to either Bruce or the Joker now advancing towards him.

"What…?" He mumbled backing up against a wall.

"Looks like you figured me out, huh?" Bruce snorted then chuckled, "The look doesn't fit you kid, you should stick to the other costume."

The Joker cackled, "Let me take care of the bat." He grinned pulling out a pistol.

Bruce shrugged, "Be quick." He ordered heading over to a small computer at the far end of the room, he typed something in and a large black hole opened up.

"Any last words?" The Joker laughed pulling the hammer pack on his gun.

---

A/N: Hmm cliffy.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so late (Six months?) in getting out. Thank you VeltaIO and NightmareFX for the reviews!

-

"Any last words?" The Joker laughed pulling the hammer back on his gun.

Terry pulled himself up straighter, "Yea," He said softly, his eyes flickering to Bruce still typing at the computer, "Why? Why are you doing all this Bruce?"

The Joker rolled his eyes, "You can't ask a question for your last words! You're supposed to cry and say 'I want my mommy' or something."

"I'm not the crying type,." Terry hissed locking his eyes on Bruce's back, "Just like you're not the criminal type, Bruce. Something isn't right about this whole thing."

"Well duh!" The Joker rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up Joker!" Bruce snapped turning around. Joker scowled lowering his gun and stepped aside as Bruce stalked up to them with narrowed eyes. He stopped less than a foot in front of Terry and locked eyes with him, "It had been planned for weeks before you came to our dimension. The night I was on the roof and you came, I had been waiting for Joker to arrive. But it seemed all too…" He tilted his head up and waved his hand, "Well, too good too be true that you showed up. Since Joker was already in your dimension, it made our plans a little easier."

Terry narrowed his eyes at Bruce's retreating back; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss with the whole thing. Maybe it had to do with Bruce talking _way _too much, or that he was the mastermind behind the whole criminal plan.

Joker took aim at him again grinning sadistically. It didn't click in his mind until Bruce whirled around throwing a batarang at the Joker's hand making him drop the gun. Terry tackled the Joker to the ground pinning his hands behind his back.

"Hey!" Joker shouted angrily trying to buck Terry off his back. Terry punched him in the face with his right hand while his left held both the Joker's hands behind his back. He punched him again then handcuffed him and stood up kicking him in the side before turning to Bruce.

"Now what the Hell's going on?" Terry shouted feeling the urge to kick the Joker again as the clown began laughing insanely.

Bruce frowned, "It's a long story." He grumbled darkly.

"I have time."

-

Terry, back in his civvies, eased down in the chair sat by Wayne's bedside. The old man cracked open his eyes giving Terry and the people behind him a wary look before closing them again.

"Hey old man," Terry smiled, "Got some good news."

Barb squeezed Dick's arm gently tilting her head towards the door, Dick shrugged and followed her out giving the other two some space since they had already heard the story.

Wayne opened his eyes and Terry continued, "The younger you, Bruce… He had stumbled across plans that the Joker had time traveling device that he was panning on using to get more powerful weapons and devices from our time now. Bruce tracked down the Joker and made a deal with him in order to get and destroy the time traveling device. But the Joker went before Bruce to create a little havoc and Bruce didn't know where he hid the device. That's when I came and got him."

"That's good news?" Wayne grumbled sarcastically.

Terry shook his head, "I'm not finished. Bruce had played along until he found out where the Joker was hiding the weapons and the device. The whole incident with him shooting you was an accident…"  
Wayne rolled his eyes, "And the Jokerz?"

"That wasn't. It seems that this version of yourself doesn't have that much of a problem with guns as you." Terry slumped a little in his chair feeling exhausted from lack of sleep.

"So where is Bruce now?" Wayne asked softly trying not to fall too sleep himself.

Terry closed his eyes, "After I notified the police of the stolen weaponry he took the Joker back to his own dimension. I destroyed the time device here before the cops arrived and then came back here."

Wayne grunted satisfied that his alternate self was no longer in his city, or time. Barb wandered back into the room finding Terry slumped down in his chair fast asleep; she smiled softly then left the room to let the 'batmen' sleep.

-

Batman scowled at the Joker through the thick glass, "You really screwed up this time." He growled before turning his back on the drugged up grinning clown in the straightjacket.

He smiled smugly to himself ducking into his 'car just outside of Arkham.

"Guess I gotta do everything myself." He sighed pulling out a remote from his dashboard, "Oh well."

-

The End.

-

A/N: It's finished finally! lol Yay! Please Review!


End file.
